Tales of Symphonia
Here is the home game of the Symphonians. These people include all of the symphonian people including some custom characters. Lord Lloyd Irving and Lord Zelos Wilder are from this world. Also so is Lord Ratatosk and Lord Emil. Characters Lloyd Irving - the Son of the Angel Kratos and the Human Anna. He didn't know his parents until he first found out that Kratos is his dad. Currently he has found all the exspheres and destroyed most of them. Lloyd leads a new brand of Angels called 'New Cruxis' in order to defend the Banger Universe. Colette Brunel - She is The Former Chosen of Slyvarant. Now she lives in Iselia, as Lloyd's Girlfriend. She rarely sees Lloyd but There is no telling how much will be told from this little Angel. Genis Sage - He is a kid Half-Elf Warlock who lives in Iselia. He is Lloyd's Best friend and is the first of two leaders of the Half-Elf Movement. Presea Combatir - She is a little Lumberjack charm-making worker of Altamira. She is one of the few who have been turned into a Half-Elf by magic and that magic changed Symphonia back into a world of Mana because of the increased Mana Tree flow. She and Genis are currently a couple. Zelos Wilder - He is The Former Chosen of Tethe'alla and is the leader of the Prisoner Fighters, who fight against The Prison Of Darkness. He currently roams around the universe fighting the Prisoner Guards, Prisoner Villains, Darkus Movement, Marron's Forces, and Gaining forms for his new Form Control powers. Sheena Fujibayashi - She is the leader of Mizuho who travels around with Zelos in the Prisoner Fighters Party. Currrently She and Zelos are a couple but for how long will it last? She doesn't know her ancestry but she will find it out eventually. Maybe she will find out sooner than she thinks. Raine Sage - She is a Half-Elf Priestess Teacher who lives in Iselia. She is Lloyd's normal teacher and is the second of two leaders of the Half-Elf Movement. Mandarin Mushro - He is a Half-Elf Berserker Astronomy Teacher who lives now in Iselia. He is Lloyd's Astronomy teacher and Lloyd loves doing his classwork and homework in Mandarin's Class. he is also Raine's Boyfriend. Emil Castigner - He is a Human warrior with the powers of Ratatosk at his side. Ratatosk granted him his power through a connection bond. Now they are both linked together without being in the same body. Currently Emil is working with Marta to raise up Slyvarant with a new government. Marta Luadli - She is a Human Priestess with Ratatosk's Gift on his side. Ratatosk granted her the gift of Mana usage through her love for Emil. She is Emil's Girlfiend. Currently she is working with Emil to Raise up Slyvarant with a new government. Tenebrae the Centurion of Darkness - He is one of Ratatosk's Centurions who watches over Symphonia and controls Darkness. Currently he is working with Aqua to control the Mana Flow increase that is all over Symphonia. They are trying to balance it out. Aqua the Centurion of Water - She is one of Ratatosk's Centurions who watches over Symphonia and controls Water. She is secretly in love with Tenebrae but it is hard for her to show it. Currently she is working with Tenebrae to control the Mana Flow increase that is all over Symphonia. They are trying to balance it out. Regal Byrant - He is the Noble Mayor of Altamira and head of� the Lezareno Company. He is a Duke in Tethe'alla and is Presea's boss and His company is the seller of Presea's Charms. Currently Regal is working to create a successful company building in Slyvarant to sell his products and get ideas there. Ratatosk the Summon Spirit Of Monsters - He is a male Tree Spirit of the Old Kharlan Tree and lives in the Giganungagap. He controls the Mana Flow to the Door in his home to protect Symphonia and the universe from the demons. Currently he stands at the door guarding it. Richter Abend - He is a Male Half-elf Dual-Wielding Magic Knight. He lives in the Gignungagap as Ratatosk's Partner for Guarding the Door. Currently he watches over the front entrance to the Door to make sure no Symphonians try to open it. Sheela Song-Alike - This OC is A Female Cross-Bow wielding Desian who leads the 'Rebel Desians'. She is one of the future party members of the Prisoner Fighters. She currently is hunting down The bad guys of the Prisoner War (War in the Prison of Darkness) and her rival Zelos Wilder. New Cruxis Here is a group of Angels summoned by Lloyd to protect the Banger Universe as a group of heroes. They are all types of characters and angels. Currently Lloyd seeks to get Aqua and Kuchinawa as part of New Cruxis. They will be 2 of the Angels' Seraphim. There will be a total of 4 of them. 2 will be Aqua and Kuchinawa, Another will be an Angel and the last one's type is unknown by even Lloyd. Locations Meltioko - The Capital of Tethe'alla and the birthplace of Zelos Wilder. This city has the king who followed the Heroes of World Restoration on their quest to defeat Cruxis. He followed them after he found out thanks to Zelos that the pope was going to betray him. Category:Tales of Symphonia